Father
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Kazuya sadar, ada jarak yang membentang antara dia dan kedua anaknya. Dan kini ia akan berusaha menjadi seorang ayah seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.


_Father_

 _(Prologue)_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

 _Father_ belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Terinspirasi dari novel Prisca Primasari yang berjudul Priceless Moment, ehem.

Oke, Happy Readiiiing~!

.::.

"Ung… Ayah…"

Kazuya menoleh. Wajah Misa muncul di celah pintu yang terbuka. Ekspresi gadis kecil itu tampak ragu dan takut. Boneka panda dipeluknya dengan erat. Kazuya segera menutup album foto Eijun lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Ia melebarkan pintu lalu menunduk menatap Misa. "Ada apa, Misa?"

"E-eeh…" Entah mengapa anak itu terlihat semakin takut, boneka panda dipeluk semakin erat. "I-itu… Aku dan _onii-chan_ lapar."

Sang Ayah menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke dapur. Kemarin kalian minta ayam _filet_ , 'kan?" Kazuya berjalan lebih dulu, sempat mendengarkan jawaban ya kecil dari anaknya. Ia mendengus pelan, menyadari nafsu makannya telah hilang sejak kemarin.

Sedangkan Misa menatap tangannya yang terulur.

 _Padahal kalau Papa…_ , anak itu membatin pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Teringat ucapan kakaknya kemarin,

" _Jangan bandingkan Ayah dengan Papa, ya."_

Misa pun melangkah menuju dapur. Kakaknya sudah duduk membaca buku di meja makan. Ia melirik ke ayahnya yang berkutat di hadapan kompor. Ada sedikit aroma lemon yang mengudara. Misa segera duduk di kursi, tepat disamping kakaknya yang masih membaca buku. " _Onii-chan_ , aku belum pernah mencoba masakan Ayah."

Tentu saja Kazuya mendengarnya.

Kei menoleh, menutup buku, tersenyum mengusap kepala Misa yang diurai lembut. "Jangan khawatir, kata Papa, masakan Ayah lebih enak darinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Saat malam kalau Misa sudah tidur, Papa biasanya cerita kalau masakan Ayah lebih enak darinya."

 _Saat malam kalau Misa sudah tidur_.

Kazuya menggigit bibir. Ada rasa sakit di hatinya. Pria itu menggeleng, berusaha mengeyahkan rasa sakit itu lalu memfokuskan diri memasak untuk anak-anaknya. Tiga porsi ayam _filet_ yang selesai pun dibawanya menuju meja makan. Kazuya baru merasa lapar saat memasak tadi. Ia mulai makan. Lalu menyadari, bahwa Misa hanya menatap ayam _filet_ itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Misa menggigit bibir. Matanya menatap kearah mata ayahnya, Kazuya terkejut menyadari adanya genangan air mata. "Ini beda. Ayam _filet_ -nya aneh."

Kazuya terdiam. Misa pergi dari meja makan dengan memeluk boneka pandanya. Ia berjalan dengan isakan yang mengiringi. Kazuya menatap punggung kecil itu bingung.

"Masakan ayah memang lebih enak daripada Papa." Kazuya menoleh menatap kearah Kei. "Sayangnya Papa buat ayamnya pakai tepung." Kei pun pergi. Meninggalkan Kazuya sendiri di meja makan.

Kazuya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah lupa bagaimana cara Eijun memasak. Kazuya sendiri baru sadar, memangnya anak berumur 5 dan 10 tahun akan memakan ayam _filet_ dengan saus lemon, dan taburan _parsley_?

Menghela nafas, Kazuya memutuskan untuk memasak ulang. Kali ini sesuai yang dikatakan Kei.

"Eijun… aku merindukanmu."

.::.

"Astaga, kau ini sebodoh apa sih?!" Youichi langsung mengomel ketika datang. Oh tentu saja, dengan Kazuya yang menghubunginya untuk meminta tolong satu hal simpel membuatnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Youichi. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara membacakan dongeng!"

Yap, membacakan dongeng untuk kedua anaknya.

Youichi mendengus, "hal semudah ini kau tidak bisa? Luar biasa, Kazuya. Luar biasa."

"Mana aku tahu kalau mereka harus dibacakan dongeng dulu sebelum tidur. Selama ini aku pulang ke rumah dan mereka sudah terlelap."

"Youichi _Jii-chan_!" Misa berlari keluar kamar dengan boneka pandanya. Ia segera memeluk kaki pamannya. " _Onii-chan_ , _jii-chan_ datang!"

Kei keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya membawa buku tebal. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Memberikan salam. Youichi segera berjongkok menghadap keduanya. "Nah, _Jii-chan_ akan membacakan kalian dongeng. Kalian mau dongeng apa hari ini?"

"Putri Tidur! Mungkin Misa bisa tahu cara agar tertidur selama itu, pasti menyenangkan!" Anak perempuan itu menjawab polos. Membuat Youichi tergelak. Kazuya mulai berpikir apakah membacakan dongeng itu tepat untuk anaknya jika efeknya bisa seperti ini.

" _Jaa_ , ayo kita ke kamar." Youichi membawa kedua anak itu ke kamar Misa. Kazuya sendiri bersandar di pintu, lebih memilih untuk menatap bagaimana cara Youichi membacakan dongeng untuk menidurkan anak-anaknya.

Seketika Kazuya teringat, semalam pun Youichi membacakan dongeng untuk anak-anaknya. Ia mencoba awalnya, namun terlalu kaku, hingga Misa merasa tidak nyaman, lalu Youichi pun memutuskan untuk menggantikannya. Karena mereka terburu-buru semalam, mereka harus segera menidurkan Misa dan Kei.

Agar suara tangisan mereka tidak didengar.

.::.

Pada akhirnya, Kazuya hanya kembali ke kamarnya, duduk diatas ranjang yang terasa dingin. Memangku album foto yang terbuka lebar. Menangis sembari menenggelamkan kepala dalam bantal yang sering dipakai Eijun. Mencoba menghirup aroma manis khasnya.

"Bagaimana ini, Eijun? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak kita. Baru sehari tanpa dirimu aku telah membuat Misa menangis." Kazuya menghela nafas berat. "Aku bukan ayah yang baik."

Kazuya bangkit, keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengintip sebentar dari celah pintu kamar anaknya, melihat Kei telah terlelap sembari memeluk Misa dibalik selimut. Ia merajut langkah lagi, kali ini menuju sudut ruang tengah. Ada altar kecil disana, dengan aroma dupa. Youichi duduk di depannya, ia menunduk, namun pundaknya bergetar hebat. Kazuya duduk di sebelahnya, menatap kosong pada pigura di altar. Sosok di pigura itu tertawa lebar dan tampak bahagia walaupun ada sedikit kekesalan.

"Baka _zuya cepat foto aku!"_

 _Kazuya tertawa dan segera mengatur fokus kameranya, "tersenyumlah yang cantik, bodoh."_

" _Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!" Lalu tersenyum ceria, dengan iringan suara kamera. Kazuya menatap hasilnya puas. Eijun berlari mendekat seperti anak kecil, "bagaimana? Bagaimana?"_

" _Kau menggemaskan."_

Kazuya pun menangis mengingat memori itu kembali. Wajah bahagia Eijun yang terpampang di pigura itu membuatnya merasa sakit.

 _Kenapa kematianmu harus secepat ini?_

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

A.N: edisi WB parah untuk Snowdrop. Karena saya sedang kehabisan ide nyiksa Eijun, maka sayapun memutuskan untuk menyiksa Kazuya. Gapapa kan sesekali? #ga

Dan dengan ini, saya juga mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, moga imannya kuat ga kepancing ama poto husbando yang bertebaran /ehem.

LAST YAA, RIPIUW YA GAEEES~~~


End file.
